


[Podfic] A Devil's Hunger

by miikkaa_xx, PantherX



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shota, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherX/pseuds/PantherX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A horde of vampires destroy Loki's village, leaving him alone and transformed against his will. When a passing werewolf, Thor, finds him, Loki decides to accompany Thor and hunt down his maker in order to change back into a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Devil's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Devil's Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743377) by [miikkaa_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx). 



I've discovered that reading surrealist prose aloud is deliciously fun~

It really gives you the freedom to play around and experiment with pace, sentance flow and structure.

And my thanks to Mika for using so many delightful alliterations, and phrases like 'sickle moon master' that flow right off the tongue.

 

[ **Download Here** ](https://www.box.com/s/plkfryckg63jk1vxxik9)

Length: 00:23:01

[Critique would be greatly appriciated!]


End file.
